When The Spring's Set While The Peace Settled
by kapal kertas
Summary: The leader has his own maid and this one is quite strict. Sadly, if it isn't just a mere dream...


**When The Spring's Set While The Peace Settled**

A Persona 3 fanfic

Pairing Minato A. & Yukari T.

It's a faraway dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of its characters.

* * *

Gekkoukan High School, Archery Club Cafetaria

August 2010

-

The field has been turned a cafe for the school's festival. They've placed round coffee tables of wood set with the chairs that adjust the size of the table itself. It's not too crowded, like a party garden. The scenery it's just wonderful for someone who would like to relax in the middle of summer's heat.

The servants, who are happen to be members of archery team, run through back and forth to get their customer's order that mostly students. Not far from that, in the middle of field, stood a big coffee table. A group of six seniors had taken it a while ago. A male, tall senior with a baseball cap, beside him is a girl with turquoise hair then in the opposite sits a blonde girl with winter uniform, a male with raven black hair and yellow scarf that match the girl's hair to his left. Last pair to his right, a navy haired teen and a brunette with maid uniform, the same one for the girl's archery club cafetaria servants. Even thought they're sit together in the same table, the last pair make a world for their own.

"Hey… I've been thinkin'…" said Junpei whispered secretly. He even haven't finished chopping down his special sandwich. The other turned their back and hold their ears. Wandering if it's still there to get at least enough attention to the weary-hat head.

"What do you mean, Junpei-kun?" Ryoji, the most playful boy put his handphone offline. Most certainly he had bragged many girls to go on a date.

Junpei didn't waste any seconds to replied, "I bet, RIGHT NOW… people are looking towards us…"

The others who had just listening looking to random directions. Wondering if Junpei is true or not. As they check, it is what it is. They could hear small whispers from the girls even boys, directed no doubt to the place where they are sitting now.

Junpei then continued with a deep tone like a detective's speech, "... and I'm sure it's because of THEM!" he revealed his conclusions.

"I'm sure it do" The mechanoid human maiden now gave her voice. It's a rare thing she decided to follow Junpei.

"But they didn't notice it, right?" said the motherly senior, Fuuka, with a hint of worry in her tone, "I hope they won't be feeling uneasy with all these attractions.."

"Nah… don't worry about him, Fuuka-chan, since he is being dragged to La-La-Land, it'll take more to get him distracted so he won't paying attention. More so Yuka-tan, look! She didn't even care we're here now!" Junpei replied with a quick nod from Ryoji.

"But man, he is sure a celebrity, I mean… The most HOT CHICK in 2010 at Gekkoukan High School said that, 'hey, I've got a boyfriend!' How can be the boys didn't curious 'bout that?" said Junpei as he raising his tone. The last claims attracts all the ears there. Maybe just now he got equal popularity to compare with the new famous couple.

Fuuka gasped as response and shouted right after he finished his sentence, "Junpei-kun, your voice is too big!"

"It's alright, Fuuka-chan! I bet they ignored it after all!"

"Yeah, just look at them!" said Ryoji.

"I love wathing them, it's absolutely a match pair" Aigis replied. Her concern began to split knowing that the most boy she cared about got a future with a girl he loves.

"The result of perfect boy plus noisy girl, eh? Not bad!" Junpei nodding in agreement, "… speaking of 'perfect'…"

"'perfect' isn't the most effective way to describe Minato-san…" The mechanical tone come, of course, from Aigis. She seems still unable to fully speaking like a human. "Em… sorry… let me try again, Minato-san is an ordinary boy who also has a weaknesses… hmm… not quite accurate yet… well…" she failed to find the right words.

Fuuka let out a chuckle before she continued, "It's okay, Aigis…I see your point"

"… but if that's true… I haven't figured it out yet" she added.

"Well… there is one!" Ryoji replied with confident as usual.

"Then, what is it?" their curious minds came together, speaking by the so called co-leader, Junpei.

Ryoji pointing. Minato and Yukari looks like they're having an argument. Well, not exactly since Minato almost didn't say anything while his girlfriend snorted. His face began to pale while Yukari reprimand him about… ICE CREAM?

"JUST LOOK AT HOW MUCH YOU'VE SWALLOWED! WHAT ARE YOU, PENGUIN!?" Yukari added, "… you better get your hands OUT OF IT!"

Yukari replaced his new ordered ice cream with a hot, green tea.

"… um…" Minato looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, "It's hot… so…"

"You don't want to get sick, aren't--" Yukari placed her hands on his cheecks, checking on him then let out a gasp before she finished, "Oh my god! You've already catch cold! Forget about it and follow me to the nurse's office!"

Yukari grip his hand, try to drag him out of the cafetaria.

"No, I'm okay…" Minato denied like a kid, "Really, just-- HA—ACHOO!".

She glared at him as she said "I won't take NO! Come on!" Yukari pulled him stronger. He just let out a grunt and make his move to her order.

The two of them left to the nurse's office without telling the remaining teenagers who sat down on the same table. They don't care, though, they already know where the couple heading thanks for Yukari's yelling.

"Woohoo! That was tough!" Junpei's tone describing his enjoyment watching them.

"Yukari-chan is sure fell in love with him… *chuckle* it makes me happy to see they're brought together" Fuuka smiled a little. She must be relieved that everything turned out well after their previous year.

"Aigis-san, did you get it?" Ryoji turned towards Aigis. The android still hanging in there, probably thinking for an appropriate response. After a few minutes she replied, "I don't get it, is there any--oh, I see… it's certainly that way…"

"*chuckle* Right! Almost husband's weaknesses are their wives, is it?"

He then added half-joking, "It's certainly applied when it comes to you and me, right… darling?"

Aigis snorted back quickly to the teen before gave a chase to the couple, "As if!"

Junpei and Fuuka who was the witness giggled to Ryoji as he being shoot down again by Aigis.

Ryoji let out a whimper of disbelief, "You're so cruel, Aigis-chan…"

"Dude, let it go, will ya?"

* * *

Owari

I'm sorry for the bad grammar. If there's a mistake please inform me

Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
